Missing You
by One.Direction.Rox
Summary: A songfic on Julius and Ruby Kane, after her death. Based on the song, I Miss You by Klymaxx. Please review, follow and favorite.


**Missing You by .Rox**

**(A Ruby and Julian songfic)**

_Song: I Miss You by Klymaxx_

**Thought I heard your voice yesterday  
Then I turned around to say that I loved you  
then I realized  
that it was just my mind  
playing tricks on me...**

A six-year-old Sadie Kane giggled as she chased her brother in her grandparents yard. Her blonde hair flew in the wind and her blue eyes sparkled as she tackled her elder brother.

"Got you!"

Her playful voice was full of happiness and Carter groaned under all her weight.

"Why, Sadie seems to be growing elder so fast, doesn't she?"

Julius' eyes widened as he heard that voice.

That voice, that tinkling of bells.

The same voice he fell in love with so many years ago.

The same voice that calmed him down when he was upset.

The same voice that kept him sane.

The voice that belonged to his late wife, Ruby.

Hardly daring to believe it, he spun around, a smile on his face, ready to sweep her in his arms and tell her he loved her so much.

His smile vanished when he was met with a chilly gust of air and a gloomy sky.

It turned into a grimace as he refused to believe that his wife was gone.

"Daddy, look at this! Pwetty!"

He turned around to see his daughter shoving a flower up his nose, her voice was happy, carefree, and full of love.

Just like her mothers.

****

It seems colder lately at night  
and I try to sleep with the lights on  
Every time the phone rings  
I pray to God it's you  
I just can't believe  
That we're through... 

Julius lay on his bed, sighing.

The small clock next to him read, 1:58.

He turned over again, in vain.

He just couldn't sleep. Sighing, he gave up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Sipping it, he returned to his room, careful not to wake up Carter. He sat on his bed and glared at it.

Why wasn't he able to sleep?

All night, he kept the lights on, he kept the phones on, and he lay wide awake, just in case _she _came back.

It was absurd. She was dead. She was never coming back.

And Julius knew that.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a picture. Forgetting about his drink, he reached over and picked it up.

It was her, it was Ruby.

Her blonde hair was flying and she was laughing at something, her blue eyes looking even brighter than the summer sky. With a pang in his heart, he recalled all her little habits.

How she couldn't sleep with all the lights off.

How she couldn't sleep without a cup of tea.

How she would softly sing him to sleep at night.

Against his will, he reached in his bag and took out a recorder.

Pressing play, he gradually cried himself to sleep over his wife's soothing lullaby.

**I miss you  
There's no other way to say it  
And I, And I can't deny it.  
I miss you  
It's so easy to see  
I miss you and me...**

Julius held the flowers in his hand and cleared his throat as he approached his wife's grave.

"Uh, Hey, Ruby. How are you? I'm fine. Uh, Sadie's gonna live with your parents. Carter will live with me. Sadie is doing great, so is Carter. I think Carter knows that you're dead.

On the other hand, Sadie thinks you've just gone to sleep. She keeps on crying for you in the middle of the night, saying she wants her mummy. It's heartbreaking, really. I've lost count of how many times I have had to play princesses with her. I don't mind though. I'll do anything for her. I don't know why your parents can't see that.

Carter's been usually quiet. He keeps to himself a lot. I was worried, until one day, late at night, I saw him talking to a picture of you. I started crying as well.

"We all miss you so much. Bast is killing herself over this. I keep telling her it's not her fault but she doesn't listen. She's going with Sadie to London. Uh, that's all. I'm doing fine. I miss you. I love you. I-I'll never forget y-you."

Julius could hold it no more; he burst into tears on his wife's grave.

**I've got to gather my senses together  
I've been through worse kinds of weather  
If it's over now  
be strong  
I can't believe that you're gone...  
I've got to carry on.**

I miss you  
It's driving me crazy  
I don't want to live without you.  
I miss you  
It's so easy to see  
I miss you and me... 


End file.
